


Blowjob Friday Collection

by chkc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Fanart, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of all Blowjob Friday entries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. March 2009

2009-03-13-[Tea and suits](http://melagan.livejournal.com/128221.html)  
[](http://img288.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=997518763_2009_03_14_color_123_388lo.jpg)

Larger version (ensure ad block is on): <http://img288.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=997518763_2009_03_14_color_123_388lo.jpg>

2009-03-20-[Dress uniforms](http://neevebrody.livejournal.com/102836.html)  
[](http://img209.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=997773638_2009_03_21_bjfriday_uniform_123_220lo.jpg)

Larger version (ensure ad block is on): <http://img209.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=997773638_2009_03_21_bjfriday_uniform_123_220lo.jpg>

*** The wonderful wrote a fic related to this topic [here](http://hestia-lacey.livejournal.com/19455.html).

2009-03-27-[Casual](http://melagan.livejournal.com/130475.html)  
[](http://img264.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=997686584_2009_03_28_bjfriday_123_89lo.jpg)

Larger version (ensure ad block is on): <http://img264.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=997686584_2009_03_28_bjfriday_123_89lo.jpg>


	2. April 2009

2009-04-03-[Clothed](http://neevebrody.livejournal.com/106199.html)  
[](http://img143.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=699762520_2009_04_03_bjfriday_123_129lo.jpg)

larger version (ensure ad block is on): <http://img143.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=699762520_2009_04_03_bjfriday_123_129lo.jpg>

2009-04-11-[stubble](http://melagan.livejournal.com/132451.html)  
[](http://img172.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=699791230_2009_04_11_friday_123_369lo.jpg)

larger version (ensure ad block is on):<http://img172.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=699791230_2009_04_11_friday_123_369lo.jpg>

2009-04-18-[rushed](http://neevebrody.livejournal.com/108984.html)  
[](http://img196.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=998014642_2009_04_17_friday_123_463lo.jpg)

Larger version (ensure ad block is on): <http://img196.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=998014642_2009_04_17_friday_123_463lo.jpg>

2009-04-24-[morning](http://neevebrody.livejournal.com/110348.html)  
[](http://img219.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=998101552_2009_04_24_fridayv2_123_759lo.jpg)

Larger version (ensure ad block is on): <http://img219.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=998101552_2009_04_24_fridayv2_123_759lo.jpg>


	3. May 2009

2009-05-01 - [Never Again](http://melagan.livejournal.com/134059.html)  
[](http://img160.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=998220544_2009_05_01_friday_123_92lo.jpg)   
Larger version available (ensure ad block is on): <http://img160.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=998220544_2009_05_01_friday_123_92lo.jp>   


2009-05-08 - [Rubbing](http://neevebrody.livejournal.com/113385.html)  
[](http://img197.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=998260576_2009_05_08_friday_123_541lo.jpg)   
Larger version available (ensure ad block is on): <http://img197.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=998260576_2009_05_08_friday_123_541lo.jpg>   


2009-05-15 - [Wedding](http://melagan.livejournal.com/135669.html)  
[](http://img165.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=998293745_2009_05_16_friday_123_432lo.jpg)   
Larger version available (ensure ad block is on): <http://img165.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=998293745_2009_05_16_friday_123_432lo.jpg>   


2009-05-22 - [First BJ's](http://melagan.livejournal.com/136895.html)  
[](http://img262.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=998342642_2009_05_22_bjfriday_123_164lo.jpg)   
Larger version available (ensure ad block is on): <http://img262.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=998342642_2009_05_22_bjfriday_123_164lo.jpg>   


2009-05-29 - [Echoes picspam!](http://neevebrody.livejournal.com/117426.html)  
[](http://img138.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=998384198_2009_05_30_friday_123_116lo.jpg)   
Larger version available (ensure ad block is on): <http://img138.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=998384198_2009_05_30_friday_123_116lo.jpg>   



	4. June 2009

2009-06-05 - [Sneakiness ](http://melagan.livejournal.com/137987.html)  
[](http://img159.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=070500972_2009_06_05_friday_123_558lo.jpg)   
Larger version (please ensure ad block is on): <http://img159.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=070500972_2009_06_05_friday_123_558lo.jpg>

2009-06-12 - [touch](http://neevebrody.livejournal.com/119679.html)  
[](http://img141.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=050098871_2009_06_13_friday_123_502lo.jpg)

  
Larger version (please ensure ad block is on): <http://img141.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=050098871_2009_06_13_friday_123_502lo.jpg>

2009-06-19 - [the control chair](http://melagan.livejournal.com/140852.html)  
[](http://img141.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=050098309_2009_06_20_friday_123_343lo.jpg)

  
Larger version (please ensure ad block is on): <http://img141.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=050098309_2009_06_20_friday_123_343lo.jpg>

2009-06-26 - [Rodney picspam](http://neevebrody.livejournal.com/122529.html)  
[](http://img179.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=050099229_2009_06_27_friday_123_511lo.jpg)

  
Larger version (please ensure ad block is on): <http://img179.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=050099229_2009_06_27_friday_123_511lo.jpg>


	5. July 2009

2009-07-03 - [fairy tales](http://melagan.livejournal.com/143573.html)  
[](http://img160.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=050337140_2009_07_04_friday_123_142lo.jpg)   
Larger version available (please ensure ad block is on):<http://img160.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=050337140_2009_07_04_friday_123_142lo.jpg>

2009-07-10 - [competition](http://neevebrody.livejournal.com/125364.html)  
[](http://img25.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=050337613_2009_07_11_friday_123_381lo.jpg)

  
Larger version available (please ensure ad block is on):<http://img25.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=050337613_2009_07_11_friday_123_381lo.jpg>

2009-07-18 - [Morning stretches, John's mouth, and jumper 3](http://melagan.livejournal.com/146628.html). Possibly not all at once.  
[](http://img248.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=705033871_2009_07_17_friday_123_119lo.jpg)   
Larger version available (please ensure ad block is on):[http://img248.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=705033871_2009_07_17_friday_123_119lo.jpg ](http://img248.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=705033871_2009_07_17_friday_123_119lo.jpg%0A)

2009-07-24: [Outdoors](http://neevebrody.livejournal.com/127221.html)  
[](http://img264.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=050338228_2009_07_25_friday_123_135lo.jpg)

  
Larger version available (please ensure ad block is on):<http://img264.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=050338228_2009_07_25_friday_123_135lo.jpg>


	6. August 2009

2009-08-01: [Education](http://melagan.livejournal.com/149308.html)  
[](http://img257.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=050563639_2009_08_01_friday_123_421lo.jpg)

  
Larger version (ensure ad block is on): <http://img257.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=050563639_2009_08_01_friday_123_421lo.jpg>  


2009-08-07: [Discussion](http://neevebrody.livejournal.com/129745.html)  
[](http://img219.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=050563534_2009_08_08_friday_123_1184lo.jpg)   
Larger version (ensure ad block is on): <http://img219.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=050563534_2009_08_08_friday_123_1184lo.jpg>   


2009-08-14: [Comfort](http://melagan.livejournal.com/152064.html)  
[](http://img147.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=050564730_2009_08_16_friday_123_209lo.jpg)   
Larger version (ensure ad block is on): <http://img147.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=050564730_2009_08_16_friday_123_209lo.jpg>   


2009-08-21-[Amnesty – John's fingers](http://neevebrody.livejournal.com/131004.html)  
  
[](http://img251.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=050564940_2009_08_20_friday_123_577lo.jpg)   
Larger version (ensure ad block is on): <http://img251.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=050564940_2009_08_20_friday_123_577lo.jpg>   


2009-08-28: [ Pouty BJ/Photo of Vegas!John](http://melagan.livejournal.com/156054.html)  
[](http://img208.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=050565391_2009_08_29_friday_123_537lo.jpg)

  
Larger version (ensure ad block is on): <http://img208.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=050565391_2009_08_29_friday_123_537lo.jpg>  



	7. September 2009

2009-09-04: [ Pay me/You owe me ](http://neevebrody.livejournal.com/133057.html)  
[](http://img124.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=050922409_2009_09_06_friday_123_187lo.jpg)

  
Larger image (ensure ad block is on):<http://img124.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=050922409_2009_09_06_friday_123_187lo.jpg>  


2009-09-11: [ Rimming ](http://melagan.livejournal.com/158142.html)  
[](http://img248.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=050922489_2009_09_11_friday_123_249lo.jpg)

  
Larger image (ensure ad block is on):<http://img248.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=050922489_2009_09_11_friday_123_249lo.jpg>  


2009-09-18: [ Numbers ](http://neevebrody.livejournal.com/135836.html)  
[](http://img249.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=050922492_2009_09_19_friday_123_52lo.jpg)

  
Larger image (ensure ad block is on):<http://img249.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=050922492_2009_09_19_friday_123_52lo.jpg>  


2009-09-25: [ Cold ](http://melagan.livejournal.com/160163.html)  
[](http://img208.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=050923118_2009_09_26_friday_123_210lo.jpg)

  
  
Larger image (ensure ad block is on):[http://img208.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=050923118_2009_09_26_friday_123_210lo.jpg ](http://img208.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=050923118_2009_09_26_friday_123_210lo.jpg%0A%20%20%20)  



	8. October 2009

2009-10-09: [Semi public](http://neevebrody.livejournal.com/139230.html)  
[](http://img198.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=051146746_2009_10_09_friday_123_135lo.jpg) Larger version (ensure ad block is on): <http://img198.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=051146746_2009_10_09_friday_123_135lo.jpg>


	9. November 2009

2009-11-01: [](http://img198.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=051392859_2009_11_01_bjfriday_123_121lo.jpg)   
<http://img198.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=051392859_2009_11_01_bjfriday_123_121lo.jpg>   
  
  


2009-11-06: [ Photospam (bearded Rodney) ](http://neevebrody.livejournal.com/145112.html)  
[](http://img120.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=705139362_2009_11_14_friday_123_581lo.jpg)

  
<http://img120.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=705139362_2009_11_14_friday_123_581lo.jpg>   
  
  


2009-11-20: [Voice](http://neevebrody.livejournal.com/146269.html)  
[](http://img214.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=051393186_2009_11_21_bjfriday_123_620lo.jpg)

  
<http://img214.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=051393186_2009_11_21_bjfriday_123_620lo.jpg>   
  
  


2009-11-27: [ Rodney's experience level/photo prompt - (](http://melagan.livejournal.com/169404.html)  
  
[](http://img279.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=051393659_2009_11_29_friday_123_341lo.jpg)

  
<http://img279.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=051393659_2009_11_29_friday_123_341lo.jpg>


	10. December 2009

2009-12-18: [ Harlequin style](http://neevebrody.livejournal.com/150530.html)  
[](http://img176.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=051394777_2009_12_22_friday_123_148lo.jpg)

  
[http://img176.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=051394777_2009_12_22_friday_123_148lo.jpg ](http://img176.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=051394777_2009_12_22_friday_123_148lo.jpg)


	11. January 2010

2010-01-01: [John's experience level](http://melagan.livejournal.com/174857.html)  
[](http://img159.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=57765_2010_01_07_friday_123_430lo.jpg)

  
larger version (ensure ad block is on):<http://img159.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=57765_2010_01_07_friday_123_430lo.jpg>  
  


2010-01-08: [Dirty talk](http://neevebrody.livejournal.com/152853.html)  
[](http://img197.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=57766_2010_01_08_bjfriday1_123_121lo.jpg)

  
larger version (ensure ad block is on):<http://img197.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=57766_2010_01_08_bjfriday1_123_121lo.jpg>  
  


2010-01-15: [Robust](http://melagan.livejournal.com/175655.html)  
[](http://img252.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=57767_2010_01_15_bjfriday_123_74lo.jpg)

  
larger version (ensure ad block is on):<http://img252.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=57767_2010_01_15_bjfriday_123_74lo.jpg>  
  


2010-01-22:[Edging](http://neevebrody.livejournal.com/156368.html)  
[](http://img28.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=57768_2010_01_22_friday_123_470lo.jpg)  


  
larger version (ensure ad block is on):<http://img28.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=57768_2010_01_22_friday_123_470lo.jpg>  
  



	12. February 2010

2010-02-05: [Attractive qualities](http://neevebrody.livejournal.com/158434.html)  
[](http://img234.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=057943934_2010_02_20_friday01_123_412lo.jpg)  


  
Larger image (ensure ad block is on):<http://img234.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=057943934_2010_02_20_friday01_123_412lo.jpg>  
  


2010-02-11: [Drunken Phone Sex](http://melagan.livejournal.com/180107.html)  
[](http://img15.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=057943501_2010_02_20_friday02_123_544lo.jpg)

  
Larger image (ensure ad block is on):<http://img15.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=057943501_2010_02_20_friday02_123_544lo.jpg>  
  


2010-02-19: [Foreplay](http://neevebrody.livejournal.com/161238.html)  
[](http://img199.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=057944481_2010_02_20_friday03_123_191lo.jpg)

  
Larger image (ensure ad block is on):[ http://img199.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=057944481_2010_02_20_friday03_123_191lo.jpg ](http://img199.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=057944481_2010_02_20_friday03_123_191lo.jpg)  
  



	13. April 2010

2010-04-02: [Melagan's Birthday](http://neevebrody.livejournal.com/166866.html)  
[](http://img159.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=058062959_2010_04_02_melagan_bday_123_180lo.jpg)

Larger image (ensure ad block is on):http://img159.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=058062959_2010_04_02_melagan_bday_123_180lo.jpg 


End file.
